omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serpent (Dungeons
Character Synopsis The Serpent is a primordial being who is said to have predated the multiverse. They are implied to have the ones who established magic to the rest of the multiverse. The Serpent is said to be a member of a group of unfathomably old entities known as the Ancient Brethren, which, though similar to gods, are not exactly gods, though some beings honor them as such. As of now, they speak in secret with Vecna, who’s merely a disciple of The Serpent Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Dungeons & Dragons '''Name: '''Mok'slyk, The Serpent, Magic '''Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: '''Predates the current multiverse, existing on the void '''Classification: '''Ancient Brethen, Serpent, Embodiment of Magic '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Technological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (The very embodiment of all forms of magic, including that of the gods), Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turned Vecna into a greater god, and is the source of all magic), Power Nullification (Various magic spells can perform this, so The Serpent likely has this on a much higher scale), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Infinitely above Labelas Enoreth who is why causality moves fowards), Resurrection, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Law Manipulation, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (That can affect Extrasensory Perception), Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Reduction, One Hit Kill, Animal Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Created and can manipulate the concept of Magic), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Can Negate Immunities, Soul Manipulation, likely many, many others as it would have access to all magic in verse Extreme Resistances to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to the unrestricted form of The Lady of Pain, was able to restore the entire Multiverse and ultimetly change it's structure. Embodies the concept of Magic on all levels of the multiverse, of which is Infinite in Size and contains huge realms that contain the rest of the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Gods naturally exist outside of Linear Time and are Higher-Ordered Beings. Was going to traverse the endless void that was left after the Multiverse's destruction) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Cannot be killed unless Magic itself is removed from the multiverse. As such they are harder to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: '''High Multiversal+' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient''' (Watches over and knows the exact details about the entire multiverse and all gods) Weaknesses: '''Unknown Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: '''As the embodiment of magic, The Serpent can use magic at its purest form Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Hasbro Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionist Category:Conceptual Control Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Life Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animal Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tier 2